Valentine's Day Special Project!
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: Collection of one-shots for todays Valentine's Day. Each have their own rating, genre, and paring, meaning that most of the stuff below won't be filled up properly but that you have to check each individual story. Enjoy! contains KiGo -no duh? doy!
1. On Our Valentine's Day

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: I have been thinking of something to do for Valentine's Day: hence, this came up. I wanted to do something cheerful, but after listening to _Valentine's Day_ by _Linkin__ Park,_ let's just say that it ruined the mojo yet created a whole new one, and this is the birth of it. I would be honored with your reviews, dear readers, it was a little hard to write, butkinda fun too; more depressing than anything...--;;

This is my Valentine's Day project. I don't think I can write anything like this again, way of killing the mood and pressing depressing thought. Enough of me and this, hope you can still enjoy some of it...(sweat drop)

**Title:** Our Valentine's Day  
**Summary:** This is written in PoV from Kim's part facing someone's death (read to know, no spoilers here, sorry) and a light conclusion for her thoughts.  
**Genre:** Angst / Tragedy  
**Rating:** _Rated M_ for the angsty scene  
**Status:** One-shot (that should say it all, but for those who just want reasurance on this yet dreading the answer, this one is: yeah, this is complete. this does not mean that I might not make a story based on this, just gimmie reviews and feedbacks, and i might...no promises though, sorry...)  
**Characters:** Kim P. / Ron S.; ??? / Shego (sorry kigo shippers, but when you read it, you'll understand why this paring and not Kim. P / Shego...)

**_WARNING:_** Please read my notes before reading, it might help understand all the data above, and if you ask in your reviews any of questions already answered here, your answer will be: Please read my notes on the chappie, thank you. (I am _not_ normally so cold, but you have been warned...¬¬)

————————————————————————————————————————

Forever I have been alone, but you were always besides me. Even when we were in a multitude and I was alone, you were with me. I stopped being alone, with you by my side. I grew into you, but I still felt alone.

We were together, we were one, we were happy. You were like a brother to me, but you were yet so much more... I could never really understand this feeling, until now. Just when we got to confront each other on our feelings, you go away, forever...

That day, when I couldn't save you, you don't know how I deeply regret it. It was just another day at Bueno Nacho, at our usual booth, but the day stopped being usual as someone came in to rob our eating place. I sprang to action, and went to get the villain; you stood emotionless and motionless, and then shoved me aside. The bullet fired took you instead of me, and I now cannot live without you here, besides me. I never knew it would be this way...

That day, I stopped living. My heart turned to stone, and then, along with my insides, turned to ashes. Slowly, I began to lose myself in an insane reality without you. I finally collapsed in myself that day as I lay in bed, all alone. My ashes blew away with the black wind, scattered throughout the world, looking for a sign of you, a sign of your life... Everything became cold and numb, when the black wind blew my ashes away, never for me to see remains of myself. Gloom, no matter how sunny the day, always went by my side instead of you; ever since that night, I see no light...

I used to be my own protection, I stopped being when you stopped breathing and took that bullet for me. Not now, not any more, also because I have lost my path; what am I to do without you, beloved?! Is there life without you, can I love someone else!?!? After you have died, because of me, I am afraid to love again, fearing to have that other person killed, because of me, again. Can I love, after having being with you? The same wind that took my ashes, took you away, from me, from my sight, and I can no longer live without you, I am the living dead as my day grows in darkness, there is no light, no hope...

Clouds gather in a conglomeration, so dissatisfied that the black wind are shoving them aside. They want to mourn for you, I know! They want to cry with me, over your loss!! For more illogical that it might sound, I know that it is this way. I would feel it in my insides, but they are ashes, blown by the black wind. And this heartless wind keeps blowing.

The ground is cold. I didn't know that today was the day. I cannot allow myself to accept this. But I cannot go with you, I am alive, and you are dead; but I feel so dead inside, that I know it shouldn't matter. I have lost my feeling; I would be in despair, as they put you down inside this cold ground, I would feel empty and hollow, but I no longer feel. I am drowning in my own anguish and pain; that's the only thing I can feel - the only thing I allow myself to feel. And this heartless wind kept blowing, blowing, not caring, not interested, the one to take my ashes, the one to take you away. It hurts...so much...that not even tears are enough to show this pain.

So now you're gone, and I was wrong; I never knew what it was like, to be alone. Today is Valentine's Day, this day I was going to give myself to you, without hesitation, and bear the consequences with happiness, but now you are gone and I was wrong, so wrong. I would feel alone even besides you, even when I wasn't and now that you are not here, I know what it is like, to be truly alone... I used to be my own protection, but not now, because my mind has lost direction, when I lost you. I fear for my sanity and for those besides me.

I now contemplate a razor, a blade, wishing to sink it into my flesh and show everyone my pain in this crimson red. Blood for blood, mine for yours; if only this could bring you back to life, if only you would come back for me, and give me eternal rest by your side. I never knew, what alone truly was, you were forever by my side.

"_Now you know, what it is like,_" a voice so far away tells me, the only real sound I can hear, "_to be me, but I never wished this upon you._"

A green flame flickers around and about, is that hope? Green color of hope; flame spark of life. A name comes to mind, but I cannot speak it. You were afraid of her, even in the end, but not afraid of a bullet. I cannot help but feel so helpless, and yet I feel warm. Around the glowing hand gathers my ashes; is this person my salvation, or my doom? Can I actually move on, without you?

'_Yes, you must, or I would have given my life for nothing..._' I can hear you, I look around everywhere but you are nowhere, and I cry over your loss, and I cry over my stupidity. I won't let your death be in vain, I promise. So I go to this person, this green glow, this green warmth, and cry on their shoulder.

You are my new hope, but I do not know if there is any hope left for me...


	2. Shego's Valentine

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: Another VD's Project for this year. I feel happier about this one, though, than the first one, yay!

**Title:** Shego's Valentine's Day  
**Summary:** After the tower incident, Shego stops her criminal career and buys a nice comfy apartment in Middleton. It's Kim's last year at school, but she spends so much time with Shego, that she hardly notices anything. Valentine's Day comes, and Kim goes about as usual, which is unsual for someone who gives hugs to friends and chocolates for Ron and another guy that is in her mind. Right now, the only thing in her mind is Shego, and a specially made Valentine's Day present.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** _Rated T_ but for safety  
**Status:** One-shot (that should say it all, but for those who just want reasurance on this yet dreading the answer, this one is: yeah, this is complete. this does not mean that I might not make a story based on this, just gimmie reviews and feedbacks, and i might...no promises though, sorry...)  
**Characters:** Kim P. / Shego (yeah, normal for me, huh? lol)

**_WARNING:_** Please read my notes before reading, it might help understand all the data above, and if you ask in your reviews any of questions already answered here, your answer will be: Please read my notes on the chappie, thank you. (I am _not_ normally so cold, but you have been warned...¬¬)

————————————————————————————————————————

Shego is sitting in her couch; it was a long time ago, it seemed that she had been fighting Kim for one thing or another. Now they are in peaceful terms, and Kim comes over to Shego's house a little often; actually meaning: every (single damned and God forsaken) day. This is strange for the pale woman, but she grows accustomed and doesn't question it as often as she did.

It's Valentine's Day in Middleton, and a particular red-head has not given chocolates to any guy in her senior year. Many wonder why, and Ron is hurt, more than anything. He tries to ask why, but is afraid of knowing the answer. At the beginning of that year they had broken up, and he is afraid that Kim now doesn't want him as a friend. Getting enough courage, he confronts Kim.

"Kim," he begins, "I know we are not a couple anymore, but even previous Valentine's Day you gave me a chocolate in the name of friendship."

"Hmm?" Kim wonders, obviously not paying attention; she then process the information, "ohh... Sorry Ron, this year I am not giving chocolates; for you is a kiss in the cheek, and I already gave it to you, and it's a hug for Monique, which I have already given."

"Ahh..." Ron declares, and there is a silent spell. "Ok, that means you have no guy in mind for today?"

"Nope," Kim answers truthfully, "not a guy."

Ron frowns a little, but dismisses it. He knows that Shego retired after the tower incident and that Kim, out of embarrassment, started going there. He shakes his head to dismiss the thoughts that are trying to creep in. _Shego and Kim?__ Nah, Kim isn't going that way, right?_ Ron looks around and notices Kim talking with Josh, then giving him a shy hug. _Nah, not my Kim,_ he thinks to himself, going off.

At the end of class, Kim goes off to see Shego. Her mind is over all of this: giving Shego a light kiss on the cheek and giving her something Kim herself have written. Kim loves English, but she was terrible when it comes down to that and history while being rather adept in math and science. Shego was the other way around, adding more charm to Kim, who loves to read and write; Shego can write in a dark room and it would still look good while Kim has to struggle with words.

One of the reasons why Kim likes to go to Shego's house is because of the library. Being a bibliophile without money is hardship, being one with money is like already having the world in your hands. That's why Kim sees something she has written and is proud of being more worthy than a box of chocolates as a gift for Shego. Yes, Kim is crushing on Shego, a major crush, but neither of them notices this.

"Shego!!" Kim cries in jolly joy to the skies as she runs the steps to Shego's apartment. It is not something extravagant that Shego would actually enjoy, but Shego knows that the money she has might not last if she spends it rashly, thing she does, so she takes some measurements; it's a nice apartment with a main room, a training room, a library, a study room, a living room, a dining room, and the kitchen which is exclusive for chefs.

"Damn it Princess," Shego grunts as she opens the door for the obnoxious eighteen, "might as well tell the GJ where I am living, right?"

"Sorry..." Kim apologizes truthfully, proceeding to hug the pale woman, who sighs, "I got happy..."

"I didn't notice..." The ex-thief mutters as she walks into her own apartment with Kim clinging around her waist; Shego huffs, "what are you so excited about, Kimmie?"

"I finally have finished my story!" The red-head cries in triumph.

"So...?"

"Aww come on Shego!" Kim is bouncing all over the place, acting really out of character around Shego, "what do you think I want to do with it, burn it?"

"Well," Shego shrugs, making a nice flame in her hands as Kim's eyes widen, "I definitely can help with that."

"Shego!" Kim cries, her tone is one of hurt and Shego stops the plasma and sighs yet again.

"Bring it here, I'll read it."

"Spankin'!" Kim cries to the ceiling, knowing that she also has time to get petted by the older woman.

Kim passes the story to Shego, who is now sitting in the couch. Kim, for her part, lay next to Shego, her head in the older woman's lap. Absentmindedly, the pale woman starts to scratch the chin of the red-head, who actually purrs from the attention. They remain that way, and by the end of the story, Shego knows that Kim is having feelings for her; biting her lower lip, the older woman wonder on how to tell the hero that she does not feel the same way.

"Kim," she begins, deliberately stopping the scratching so that Kim would understand how serious the subject is, "how do you, exactly, look at me?"

"Hm?" she replies, getting over her self-induced semi-sleep. Coming into semi awakening, Kim answers, with a yawn in between, "a good friend, why do you ask?"

"Like, somewhere where Monique and Ron are?" The pale woman asks lightly.

"Well, a little more like, below family, but definitely above the best friends."

"Kim, Princess," the brunette begins again, choosing to ask right away the bugging question, "do you like? And don't say yes, I mean as, you know, more than a friend kinda liking..."

"Huh?" Kim is confused for some seconds, blinking lousily, half her brain in the conversation and the other half sleeping; the one awake isn't helping matters... "Yeah, I think I am falling in love with you, but it's probably just a childish crush or somethin'..."

"You still need to wake up, or you are going to hate me when you do..."

"I will never hate you Shego," the red-head states as she leans onto Shego, falling asleep as soon as she resting over the older woman, "I promise..."

Shego just shakes her head and decides to take Kim home. Things are about to get to complicated for her to handle, and though she finally showed her true colors; a pale green as her skin, not the flashy green, but the black remain even darker than coal, Shego cannot pretend to get along with everyone even if she got along with Kim but who doesn't; also the fact that even if they do share some moments of peace with one another now-days, Shego can never fully trust another human being, no matter how much she is trusted upon. Kim trusts her with her life, as can be noticed by the prime example of falling asleep not only with Shego nearby but on her. Shego has no problem with that what so ever, but being in a relationship with someone is just way too much to ask from Shego at the moment.

"Now, how do I get your mother to get this crazy idea out of you?" Shego asks the sleeping Kim, who just grunts lightly and Shego sighs. "Better get this over with quick..."

Just then, Shego realizes something important: it is Valentine's Day, and even if she, Shego, is Kim's valentines, instead of the usual chocolates that would be given, Kim gave her something even better; a sweet yet sappy romantic story between two people who seems to be just representations of them both; and the red-head in the story had been deeply in love with the raven-haired prince. _Never expected to be some one's knight in shiny armor__; i__t cannot be helped, I __am simply not interested in Kim as she is to be interested with me. She will deny this when she __wakes__ up, I know she will..__. She better..._


	3. Old Thoughts, New Feelings

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own KP; Disney does.

**Warning:** The following story is more of high content on the beginning but near the end of it, it becomes more dialogue. I hope you guys enjoy it. Hope you all had a nice and happy valentine.

**Title:** Old thoughts, new feelings.  
**Summary:** After their last childhood metting.  
**Genre:** General / Romance  
**Rating:** Rated T  
**Status:** One-shot (might base a story out of it; no promises.)  
**Characters**: Kim P. / Shego...

Info: A fourth-grader should be able to understand it and it should be, by Microsoft office standard, understandable. Blame the Readability statistics; I dunno if I still got my official and unofficial beta.

Kimmie kept running around in circles; 'round and 'round she went as she teased her brown haired friend who kept running behind her. Tag was a fun game when there were more than two players but these two could keep playing without doubt

"You aren't going catch me Cassy!" She shouted to the girl behind her in glee.

"Are you invoking my wrath, runt?" Cassandra, better known as Shego, asked her young friend.

"No, but you are such a slowpoke," the redhead emphasized her words by sticking her tongue out and her friend stopped on her tracks.

"Such an immature attitude," she remarked as she stopped completely and the petite girl went to her just to whine, "I guess that's what I get for hanging around a girl six years younger."

"Hey, no fair!" Whining, as Shego had suspected. "Please Sandy, let's play."

"Kimmie," the mean brunette grinned as she hugged her friend, "I was joking, so take it easy," she extended her arm to look at the tearful youngster and then made her fall with a touch to her forehead. "Tag!"

Laughing, the brunette runs away leaving a stunned child to run behind her with all her force. With cries of unfairness, she ran towards the other girl with all her might. In the end, she was too tired to continue to run from and to the bright green-eyed girl. Kim had always been jealous of those bright eyes; hers were just a dull olive color. Kim had ended up falling from a tree and hitting her head rather badly. There had been no bleeding fortunately, just a rather big bump and a really dizzy Kimmie. Shego had been worried; the petite redhead hadn't quite recognized her at first.

"Who are you?"

"Kimmie, lie down, you got a rather nasty bump on your head," was all the older girl had been able to say, "take it easy now; no, don't stand or sit!"

"Thank you," the redhead mumbled as she sat down just to hug her friend; she got dizzier too, "I may not be sure of whom you are, but I do know that I like you very much."

"You really got hit pretty badly huh runt?" Cassandra said but she admitted to herself only that those words made her heart beat faster, "I'm sorry, this is my entire fault."

"I like your hugs very much Sandy," the youngster replied and she actually kissed, if rather softly, the lips of the other girl, "thank you for all, I'll never forget you."

"Neither will I," all that Shego could think was that something bad would happen, "I swear this, Princess, I swear."

After she had carried her best friend to her house, she left for her own to get her own dinner. The next day she heard that Kim hadn't gone to her elementary summer camp and when she went to pick her twin brothers from the camp, she went to find out herself what had happened. Ron gave her a cold shoulder, which was highly unusual.

"Ron, what's the matter with you?" She asked, unable to take the elementary kid's hatred for longer.

"KP got her head hit yesterday while you two were playing," he replied in a snotty attitude when if it wasn't for Shego, he would be beaten up every day, "and because of that, she's forgetting everything slowly."

"Well, if it's your same problem," she replied back with venom, "why don't they assume that whatever you have is contagious?"

He said nothing and turned away with tears. Cassy took her brother's hands and left the place, wanting to nothing more than to go with her best friend. There was a problem, they were leaving for Go City the next day and she wouldn't be able to see her friend. After their conversation she realized that she actually did like Kim, loved her even; maybe. But she could only hope that her friend didn't forget her.

---

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me already, Pumpkin," Shego said as she noticed that this time the redhead had come alone, "it's Valentine's Day."

"No!" Then she turned pale; so that was the reason why her boyfriend, Ron, had refused to speak to her at all. "Oh... It is, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," the raven-haired beauty replied and she made the redhead's calculations for her; it was obvious that the hero would be unable to. "Two weeks before, January was about to end. Hence, the 31st had been a Saturday; add fourteen to it and what do you get? Let me see..."

"February 14," Kim fell to the floor, defeated, "Valentine's day is today. This isn't good; I broke up with him because he just kept giving me a cold shoulder and not explaining himself! He didn't even give me a hint or a gift and he even agreed on make it a mutual break-up."

"Forget him Kimmie, he isn't worth it," the thief replied as she stopped herself from trying to keep their dance; it was obvious that the redhead wouldn't fight and she was about to take all the advantage that she could out of it. "I have a gift for you."

"Huh?" The petite hero couldn't understand the meaning behind it immediately; Shego was Dr. D's woman one way or another. So was the thief throwing away her bounty as she kneeled down and pressed their lips together in such a tender kiss that Kim felt like melting? "No! This is wrong! Sick _and_ wrong!"

"You didn't think it was so," was all the pale-female said and just then, the moon showed her face from behind the cloud as if peeking on their doings; the criminal was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life and she remembered their playing long ago, "you were six, I was twelve. But it seems you actually forgot me."

"I promised you I wouldn't!" Kim said in outrage and then paled as Shego's eyes gleamed wickedly as she eyed the now blushing hero. "I never break a promise."

"It took you long enough to remember, but the fights were worthy," she leaned closer and their hearts began hammering loud enough to the other to hear but then they began confusing their own beats for their partners and they gave themselves to their wish. "It will be now..."

"I'm sorry," half-way through their wish, the petite hero began breaking down.

"It was all worth it, just to see you now like this, between my arms," she began soothing her best friend and lover with kisses, and back rubs as she held her tight in her hands, "they say that you can do bad things when the moon's eye isn't watching or else you'll go crazy. It's that, or that she approves of the lover's doing."

"So we have a goddess' blessing?" The redhead asked as she loved and her lover dried her tears.

"Yes, so it isn't sick and wrong now," she nuzzled the petite's neck and the hero could only shiver and stammer, "so responsive... I really love you, you know?"

"I love you too Sandy;" a groan and laughter later, the hero was given a piggy back ride home, "so, what do we do now?"

"I might tell my folks," Kim looked at her lover with a craned eyebrow and Shego answered in kind, "that I have you, not that I like chicks."

"Your brothers know?"

"It was one of the reasons of my fights with Hego," she replied and the proceeded, "that, and my lack of temper; you were and have always been, my anchor to patience. I lost it when I lost you and so my violent ways surged."

"Will you leave your mercenary works now?"

"How much are you willing to pay, Princess?"

"Shego!"

"I never meant money, Pumpkin," her fingers' lightly caressed the inner thigh and her girl shivered, "don't blush on me now, Kimmie."

"How d-d-did you k-k-know I blushed?"

"I know you very well, that's the reason why I love you."

"Since it seems like I need some remembering to do," she had a seductive voice now as she whispered for her girl's ears alone, "care to help me remember more about you?"

"After you tell your parents; I am definitely not debating that one. I am the one at risk then."

"I must hurry then... Will you be there for me when I do so?"

"I will always be there Kimmie, I swear."

"Then come with me so we can have dinner at my place!"

"Introducing the girlfriend along with the news? You must be crazy girl."

"Damn right. I am crazy for you."

"You'll make me take you to my place instead."

"I wouldn't be able to tell my parents then!"

"But I would be able to show you just how crazy I am; I'll screw you up even more."

"Shego!"

"I guess this means I'm leaving my criminal business."

"I'll have to speak with Dr. Director about what we can do to get your record gone."

"I have kept a close watch on her... Introduce her to your father's blonde friend."

"Why?"

"It might help us bond a little."

"What do you know about those too?"

"If you do as told Princess, you'll know. Here; we're at your place. Are you sure about this?"

"It's now or never."

"Now we go then, baby."


End file.
